harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Patronus Charm
Where is it said that Nymphadoea´s Patronus was a ferret? Rodolphus :I thought it was a wolf?? Mafalda Hopkirk 17:29, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Accordinng to the article, it was former a ferret. But where is that said? Rodolphus :Tonks' previous Patronus has never beeen canonically stated as far as I know. I rewrote the Tonks article myself and never found any reference to it. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 11:07, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Corporeal? What does corporeal mean? - Tyminator1 (Talk) 02:32, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Corporeal. In the sense of the Patronus, a corporeal Patronus means that it has taken a distinct and recognisable shape, rather than a shield form. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:13, 10 January 2008 (UTC) : : It actually means "solid / physical" - in real life if you can touch it it's corporeal. It's as opposed to the silvery mist, which isn't solid. 08:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ginny´s Patronus It states that Ginny´s Patronus was confirmed by Rowling. But where?--Rodolphus 18:37, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I thinks it's a horse #REDIRECT User:Sophielreid Lucius Malfoy Wern't the peacocks at a tent at the world cup in 1994 that Harry Potter saw. was this lucius malfoy. User:Penguinsfan101 P€|\|δ\/!|\|$£@|\|₁⁰₁ 21:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :No. JKR stated in in interview that Snape was the only Death Eater who could conjure a Patronus. - Nick O'Demus 00:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, the Malfoys had white peacocks as pets. So if there were peacocks, they were real, not Patronuses. 06:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC)Gwenyviere albus dumbledore dumbledores first name is albus not aberforth :Aberforth Dumbledore's first name is Aberforth. What is your query/complaint? Azraphon 20:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :im sorry i didnt realize aberforth dumbledore and albus dumble were two different people animagme shouldn't Sirius's patronus be listed as a dog since thats his animagme? Same with other animagmes? Also, before Petigrew was a death eater do you think that was his partonus? (pardon my spelling) I Want Pickles. Ducky Mo Mo is My Friend. I Have a Bad Feeling About This 00:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :While Patronuses and Animagi forms usually seem to match, it isn't stated that this is always the case. - Nick O'Demus 03:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Nick that is the case but shouldn't McGonagall's state that her patronus is also her animagus? - Alopex Lagopus 02:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Weasley Patronuses Where are you guys getting the Weasley Twins and Molly's (and Fudge's for that matter) Patronuses from? It was never said in the books nor shown in the movies what Molly's was, at least (I have to go back to movie 5 to check about Fred and George, but the problem with the edits here on Wikia is that Patronuses are modelled after sentient creatures, and a JitB, as "funny" as it would be, sounds like it was ripped from fan fiction). If this stuff isn't either movie or book canon (or from JKR's mouth), it needs to be corrected. ParryHotterHero 18:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :That was vandalism. I removed it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lego Harry Potter Patronus Info Please stop putting people's patronuses off of info from Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Its not real cannon. Everyone but the main characters have a noncaporial patronuses even Death Eaters which is directly contridicted by cannon! :According to HPW:Canon unless something in the books or films contradicts the games the games are a valid canon source. Shorty1982 23:33, October 7, 2011 (UTC) patronis is also a soul apparently, so where do we go from here my leigh.Cherril. reply now or not my lord. It is directly directly contradicted by canon, Snape was the only one to have a patronus. McGonagall's Patronus This file : Media:Catpatro.jpg is used in two pages to illustrate McGonagall's Patronus. Even if McGonagall's Patronus is indeed a cat, it's false to put this picture for McGonagall's Patronus. In the application Patronus, this illustration is used for Umbridge: see here the text that comes with this picture is "Cats are known for their intelligence and independence, as very capable hunters. The cat is the form of Dolores Umbridge's Patronus." -- 17:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Umbridge's Patronus I read on the article that in the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Umbridge's patronus looked like "a reanimated, feline corpse, with the skeletal features visible". However, I do not see any skeletal features when I watched the scene again just a moment ago. The patronus-cat seems very much alive, even hissing at Harry before he attacks Umbridge. I think the note should be erased. -- PerryPeverell 21:59, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Non-corporeal vs. uncorporeal Is the term "non-corporeal" used anywhere in canon? While spell check is telling me it's not a word, "uncorporeal" is the term Book of Spells uses for the formless Patronus. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 06:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I can't readily find any evidence for "non-corporeal" in the books, but the term seems to have been widely adopted. And "uncorporeal" is actually giving my spell-checker fits, but it doesn't have any problem with "non-corporeal." ProfessorTofty (talk) 07:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy Memory in POA "In 1994 Harry is able to cast the spell successfully, driving off a large number of Dementors (which according to Severus Snape is only achievable by a very powerful wizard) thus saving Sirius and a younger version of himself, seemingly without recalling a happy memory, when he realises that he has already done it. Although Harry could have had a "happy memory" upon realising that he had saved all three of their lives" Didn't he cast the spell because he thought he saw his father? RiddleTC (talk) 20:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Plural Spelling Shouldn't the plural of Patronus be Patronii? Patronuses goes against every fiber of my being. PrinceVertigo (talk) 20:42, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps in proper Latin, but in the Harry Potter books it's given as "Patronuses" on a few occasions, so this is what we've got to stick with, even if it doesn't follow the proper rules of grammar. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:55, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Maggots? How can the spell possibly produce maggots when cast by someone evil, when Rowling has stated that it works just as well for bad guys and we saw Umbridge produce a corporeal Patronus in canon? It seems like the writers for the game just made a mistake.-MugaSofer (talk) 15:52, December 21, 2015 (UTC) If I remember correctly, the spell histories in this book were written by JKR herself, and Illyus was also mentioned in the Patronus charm entry on Pottermore.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:00, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Same Patronus? Is it possible for two or more people to have the same Patronus? Not similar, like exactly the same animal. Llama llama llama! (talk) 14:27, June 6, 2016 (UTC) No. Every Patronus is unique. The article also says that.--Rodolphus (talk) 15:10, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Animal Forms from Pottermore So Mugglenet is compiling a list of known Patronus forms and I've figured out a way to find the images for each of the animals. I'm thinking of posting in a gallery with place holders so everyone can help gather images as time allows. Does that sound ok to everyone? --Ironyak1 (talk) 21:20, September 22, 2016 (UTC) : Sounds great! I made a Patronus quiz page and started adding screenshots of choices. I originally made it a table but it made more sense and it's much simpler to have a gallery where everyone can add screenshots of the choices they got! It might be a good place to put your idea of a gallery for the animals too (I made a header entitled "Patronus forms") but if you want to put that gallery on the Patronus Charm page it's fine too. Either way is okay with me! :) --Kates39 (talk) 21:43, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Given that these are all canon references, I think they need to be on an in-universe page like Patronus Charm, but also on the Patronus quiz page as well. I've made a table of the current list with links out to the images and videos for those animals so that anyone can help get images as needed. :: It's not real pretty currently but allows for confirming the list of animals, pulling images, and highlighting needed articles . --Ironyak1 (talk) 22:37, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: That's fine. I will start work on creating some of the articles highlighted and make another gallery on the patronus quiz too. I will try and find screenshots of more options. The only ones I put up so far are of the ones I got. Your table looks good - it will come together and start to look great once we start making the articles needed! --Kates39 (talk) 23:01, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: I have uploaded basic images for the majority of known Patronus forms. Some of these could be improved with clearer and more detailed screenshots so if anyone is interested you can find the videos here: :::: https://patronus.s3.amazonaws.com/assets/fallback/videos/animals/Aardvark.mp4 :::: Just change "Aardvark" to the animal of interest. --Ironyak1 (talk) 03:47, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::I noticed that Lioness was put in twice. Is the frist image not for the Lion? (I also have a clearer image for a lion patronus if needed. Mewrlise (talk) 05:47, September 30, 2016 (UTC)